Sweet Dreams
by LittleKittyKyon
Summary: Kagome has a horrible nightmare and Miroku's the only one up to soothe her...


Title: Sweet Dreams  
  
Author: Me, or you may know me as Gothichika. Either one works. =]  
  
Disclaimer: Are Miroku and Kagome together? No? Then not mine. But if it WAS mine, I would SO put them together. Vote for me to own it, and they will live happily ever after (and so will you cracks knuckles)!!  
  
Summary: Kagome has a horrible dream/nightmare, and Miroku wakes up to comfort her.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic. Ever. I'm actually surprised it turned out this good. Anyways, yea. On with the fic!  
  
"Blah" = Talking

'Blah' = Thinking

------ = Change of scene

Blah = Action

(Blah) = I have no idea. If you see one, tell me.

-----------------------

Sweet Dreams

-----------------------

"No you're not!"  
  
"I am too!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"I am too!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Yea Kagome?"  
  
"SSIIIIIIIIITTTT!!!"  
  
THUD  
  
Miroku shook his head. That hanyou would never learn. Poor Inuyasha. He was probably halfway there to the center of the earth's core, or whatever. That would be what? The third time today? Miroku shook his head again and headed toward the hut to eat. When he was inside, he was greeted by a wonderful view of Sango's beautiful derriere. Unwilling to pass a great opportunity, he carefully stretched his hand toward its target...  
  
SLAP  
  
Kagome shook her head. That monk would never learn. Poor Miroku. He was probably unconscious. Again. That would be what? The third time today? Kagome shook her head again and headed inside to eat. When she got to the doorway, she was greeted by a very hilarious site. Miroku was sporting a red cheek and a huge bump on the head, and was staggering around, trying to stay up right, yelling incoherent words. Unfortunately, he was not successful in the standing department, and went tumbling to the ground. By now, Kagome was unsuccessfully trying to breath, Sango none better.  
  
Inuyasha walked in, saw Kagome and Sango rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically, Miroku sprawled on the floor, and wondered what in the seven hells was going on.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was evening now, Sango and Kirara back at home, and Inuyasha in his tree fast asleep. Kagome was setting up her sleeping bag, giggling every few minutes. Miroku finally had enough of the giggling and decided to go over and ask what was so funny. With that in mind, he pushed himself up from under the tree and walked over.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up, startled. "Oh, Miroku. Yea?"  
  
"May I ask what is so funny to make you giggle every few minutes?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...I um...I was...ah...I was laughing at...at how...how funny Inuyasha looked when he got sat! Yea...that's it..." Kagome lied. She didn't want to tell him that she was really laughing at how stupid he looked earlier that evening.  
  
"Really? Okay..." Miroku wasn't convinced, but didn't goad her any further. Kagome just smiled innocently.  
  
"Uh, I better get to sleep now. Night Miroku."  
  
"Good night Kagome."  
  
"Sweet Dreams!"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP?!"  
  
And with that, along with a bone breaking "sit", the campsite became silent.  
  
-------------------------------------------DREAM-------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was standing in a field of flowers, Shippou off to the side chasing an innocent butterfly. Sango and Kirara were next to each other, one polishing the Hiraikotsu, one licking herself clean. Inuyasha was in a tree, as always, and Miroku was enjoying the wonderful view of Kagome's panties, as he was lying down behind Kagome.  
  
Suddenly, the blue sky became gray, and then pitch black. Kagome tried to scream for the others, but she couldn't talk. A voice started to laugh.  
  
"Stupid, pathetic human. Shouldn't you be off trying to complete the Shikon No Tama? Well, since you idiots were too lazy to, I did you a "favor" and completed it for you! But since I did you a favor, don't you think it would only be fair if you did me one too? Yes? Good. Then my request would be only to stand there like a good girl and watch your friends...DIE."  
  
The voice faded away, only to be replaced by a large screen showing Sango in the middle of the field, as if it were a movie. Kohaku stepped into view, and pulled out a dagger. He raised his hand, and plunged it into his sister's heart, pulled out, and stabbed again and again. Kagome tried to run to her, to save her, but she couldn't move. She could only stand there and cry.  
  
That picture faded away, and another screen came into view, showing Inuyasha in the field. In stepped in Sesshoumaru, Tenseiga in hand, slicing his brother in half. Once again, Kagome cried, telling him to stop, But he didn't. He merely picked up the Tetsusaiga and walked away.  
  
After Sesshoumaru left, another shadow came onto the screen. Shippou. "No! Not Shippou!" she wanted to yell, but nothing came out. She could only watch as the Thunder Brothers went and kill him as they did to his parents. Kagome was on her knees by now, crying hysterically, with the voice cackling in the background.  
  
Soon the last screen came into view, with Miroku and the Kazaana. She watched as bit by bit, he was sucked into it, just like his father and grandfather.  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------END---------------------------------------------  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!!"  
  
Kagome sat straight up, sweating, pale and shivering. Miroku ran to her side and scooped her up into his arms, murmuring soothing words into her ear while she cried. When the tears where all gone, Miroku decided to ask her what had gotten to all worked up.  
  
"Kagome? It's ok. What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Miroku hic...it was hic awful!"  
  
"What was? Your nightmare? That's all it is, a nightmare. It won't come true."  
  
"I knhicow, but hic still..."  
  
"Shh, it's ok. Why don't you tell me about it."  
  
And so she did, explaining the voice, the pictures, everything.  
  
"...and you-you...you know..." She ended. Miroku was, to say the least, stunned.  
  
'Wow, if I had that kind of dream...no wonder she was so scared traumatized...wait a minute...'  
  
"Hey Kagome? What color panties WERE you wearing?" Miroku asked slyly, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"UGH! Mirkoku!" Kagome exclaimed, turning red.  
  
"What? Really, what color? Why do I get to know in your dream, yet I can't in reality? Huh?" He asked, smirking. Kagome laughed. "There we go. Ladies and gentlemen, do not fret. Our bubbly Kagome is BAACK!" He shouted, as if announcing it to a crowd, yet making sure he didn't wake up Inuyasha. Kagome stifled her giggles.  
  
"M-mir-rok-u! St-top!"  
  
Miroku chuckled. 'At least I got her mind off the dream. But I really do want to know what color they were...'  
  
"...Miroku."  
  
'Huh?'  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Could you repeat that Kagome? I didn't hear it." Miroku asked sheepishly.  
  
"I SAID, thank you. It was really kind of you to comfort me, Miroku."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem. I'm always here if you need comforting."  
  
SLAP  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and climbed back into her sleeping bag. Miroku went back under his tree, and all was quiet again. Until...  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"Um...I'm still scared. Can sleep with me?"  
  
Miroku snapped open an eye. 'So much for the thought of getting the dream out of her head...wait, did she just ask me...'  
  
"Did you just ask me to-"  
  
"Not that way, you hentai! Ugh, you know what? Never mind. Just forget it." Kagome huffed and lay back down on her makeshift bed.  
  
"EEP! Miroku? What are you doing?!" Kagome squealed. Miroku just pulled Kagome closer and gently pushed her head onto his chest.  
  
"Miroku! I-"  
  
"You asked me to sleep with you. Unless you would like to be under the tree, I believe I must be here to accomplish that. And I swear I won't do anything "perverted"."  
  
"And you better not, or you're a dead houshi." With that settled, Kagome snuggled up into him and whispered, "Good night Miroku."  
  
"Good night Kagome. Sweet dreams."  
  
And she did.  
  
A/N: Wow!! I'm done with it. I'm so proud of myself...sniff Not bad for a first fic, don't you think? And it's six pages too. Not bad...


End file.
